


Omoi ga ieru hazu sa

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Riprese a baciarlo, cercando di fingere in ogni modo di non aver sentito.Ma non poteva fermare la sua mente, non poteva estirpare quel pensiero, non poteva fare a meno di continuare a sentire quel nome, pronunciato da Yuya.Hikka. Hikka. Hikka.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota





	Omoi ga ieru hazu sa

**_ \- Omoi ga ieru hazu sa - _ **

Yuya gemeva, sotto di lui.

Yabu lo baciò sul collo, con delicatezza, mentre le mani gli accarezzavano i fianchi, sfiorandolo con le unghie.

Scese con la bocca verso lo sterno, senza fermarsi, poi gli prese in bocca un capezzolo lambendolo con la lingua, facendo aumentare l’intensità dei gemiti dell’altro.

“ _Hikka._ ”

Yabu si fermò per una frazione di secondo.

L’aveva sentito, chiaro, cristallino.

Alzò lo sguardo su Takaki, e lo vide continuare a tenere gli occhi chiusi, continuare a gemere sotto il suo tocco, con un lieve disappunto perché si era fermato.

Riprese a baciarlo, cercando di fingere in ogni modo di non aver sentito.

Ma non poteva fermare la sua mente, non poteva estirpare quel pensiero, non poteva fare a meno di continuare a sentire quel nome, pronunciato da Yuya.

_Hikka. Hikka. Hikka._

Yabu lo sapeva, l’aveva sempre saputo.

Quando loro due si erano messi insieme, aveva raccolto i cocci del cuore di Takaki e li aveva rimessi insieme, cercando in questo modo di tenerlo legato a sé, di farsi amare come lui lo amava.

E quel nome, pronunciato quasi per caso, istintivamente, era la chiara prova del fatto che aveva fallito miseramente. 

Gli portò una mano fra le gambe, cominciando meccanicamente a prepararlo, ma non era realmente con lui in quel momento.

Dopo pochi minuti, si sistemò più comodamente sopra di lui, penetrandolo con una spinta secca.

Aveva perso qualsiasi tenerezza, aveva perso la voglia di essere delicato, aveva perso la voglia di stare con lui in quel letto.

Rimase fermo, dandogli il tempo di abituarsi all’intrusione, e nel frattempo gli portò una mano sul viso, accarezzandogli la guancia e guardandolo, cercando di scorgere in lui qualche segno di coinvolgimento.

“Apri gli occhi, Yuuyan” gli disse, con tono fermo, e quando il più piccolo lo fece gli venne voglia di piangere.

Tutto quello non era per lui.

Lo desiderava, lo amava, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per stargli accanto, ma non poteva forzare la sua presenza nella vita di qualcuno per cui lui non significava poi un granché.

Sentì la rabbia montargli nella mente e trasferirsi al suo corpo, mentre prendeva a spingere dentro di lui, forte, a fondo, senza sapere se fosse la voglia di fargli del male o di sentirlo davvero _suo_ a guidarlo.

“Dì il mio nome, Yuya” mormorò, artigliandogli una spalla, affondandogli le unghie nella pelle e sentendolo fare altrettanto sulla sua schiena.

“Kota...” disse allora l’altro, con tono di voce provato, flebile, mischiato ai gemiti.

“Ancora. Non ti fermare” ribatté, e chiuse gli occhi mentre cercava di ascoltare solo quel nome, di godersi la sensazione della voce profonda del più piccolo che lo pronunciava, della sensazione di averlo così vicino, di essere dentro di lui.

Di fingere con se stesso che in quel momento Yuya avesse in mente solo lui e nessun altro, che quello che aveva detto prima non significasse niente.

Ma non ci riusciva.

Takaki continuava a gemere il suo nome, e lui improvvisamente si stancò di quella menzogna. Portò una mano sopra la sua bocca, zittendolo, soffocando i suoi gemiti e le sue parole.

“Sta zitto adesso. Ti prego, stai zitto” sussurrò al suo orecchio, aumentando il ritmo delle spinte e dei movimenti della mano sopra l’erezione dell’altro.

Quando entrambi ebbero raggiunto l’orgasmo, si sfilò velocemente da dentro di lui, stendendoglisi accanto e dandogli le spalle, tentando di avvolgersi il più possibile nel lenzuolo, di affrontare quell’improvvisa sensazione di gelo da cui era stato colto.

Sentì il materasso muoversi sotto di lui, e poco dopo le mani di Yuya erano intorno alla sua vita, il mento poggiato sopra una spalla.

“Che cosa c’è, Yabu?” gli chiese, e lui fu perfettamente in grado di cogliere la confusione nella sua voce.

Avrebbe voluto pensare che Yuya fosse cattivo. Che tutto quello che faceva lo faceva per vederlo soffrire, che si divertisse a prenderlo in giro, che fosse così tanto egoista da provare piacere nell’illuderlo.

Allora forse avrebbe potuto odiarlo, ed era certo che si sarebbe sentito meglio a quel punto.

Arrivato al punto di non sentirsi quasi costretto a seguire l’istinto di amarlo, nonostante tutto il male che gli faceva quello stesso amore.

“Vorrei che la smettessi, Yuya” mormorò, voltandosi lentamente verso di lui e sciogliendosi dalla presa delle sue braccia.

“Di fare cosa?” chiese l’altro, mettendosi a sedere più compostamente e continuando a fissarlo con aria smarrita.

“Di pensare a Hikaru” fu la risposta, e pronunciare quel nome ferì Yabu ancor più di quando era stato Takaki a dirlo.

Quest’ultimo rimase immobile. Aveva le spalle tese, e Kota poteva vedere come avesse stretto la mano in un pugno, conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi.

“Che cosa c’entra Hikaru, adesso?” domandò, cercando di fingere una poco credibile nonchalance.

Yabu ridacchiò amaramente, scuotendo la testa.

“Non c’è bisogno di mentirmi, Yuuyan. Lo so che cosa provi per Hikaru. So che lo ami. So che gliel’hai detto, che lui non ti ama, so quanto hai sofferto. Io...” la voce gli tremò. Prese un respiro profondo, prima di continuare a parlare. “Io lo so, e lo sapevo anche quando ho deciso di provare a stare con te. Pensavo che con il tempo potessi riuscire a dimenticarlo, che potessi andare oltre, che la mia presenza fosse abbastanza per renderti felice, perché io mi meritassi almeno una parte di quell’amore che per te è sempre stato riservato a lui. E mi sbagliavo, invece” concluse, scrollando le spalle in segno di resa.

Takaki gli si avvicinò, posandogli le mani sulle braccia e stringendolo, quasi fino a fargli male.

“Io ti amo, Kota. Ti amo, e sono soltanto tuo, non appartengo a nessun altro. Io sto con te, e questo dovrebbe bastare a convincerti del fatto che fra me e Hikaru non...” il più grande non lo lasciò finire.

“Per favore, Yuya! È da mesi che mi prendi in giro, senza nemmeno volerlo, abbi almeno la pietà di ammettere quello che senti, adesso. Tu non mi sei mai appartenuto. Mi potrà appartenere il tuo corpo, forse, posso rubarti qualche bacio, qualche carezza, qualsiasi gesto di affetto, e fingere che contino davvero qualcosa, ma alla fine lo so che è tutto quello che posso avere di te, che il tuo cuore non mi apparterrà mai, non...” fece una pausa, poi continuò. “Non come vorrei, almeno.”

Takaki tacque, e Yabu si rese conto che era vicino alle lacrime.

Avrebbe voluto mantenere indifferenza, ma ormai si conosceva bene, conosceva le sue reazioni quando si trattava di lui, e quindi non lo respinse quando si avvicinò per abbracciarlo.

Si lasciò stringere e lo strinse a sua volta, gli mise una mano sulla testa e cominciò ad accarezzarlo lentamente quando sentì le sue lacrime andargli a bagnare la pelle.

Passarono pochi minuti, poi sciolse l’abbraccio e gli prese il viso fra le mani, rimanendo a fissarlo per qualche secondo prima di posargli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Yuya... è finita” mormorò, rendendosi conto del fatto che niente avrebbe mai potuto eguagliare il dolore che provava nel dover pronunciare quelle parole.

Il più piccolo spalancò gli occhi, segno di panico, e si aggrappò alle sue braccia, stringendolo per l’ennesima volta.

“Per favore, Kota, ti prego. Non mi lasciare da solo, _ti prego_ ” gli disse, veloce e confusionario, mentre l’altro poteva scorgere ogni segno dell’ansia che lo stava aggredendo.

Ma le sue parole non lo raggiunsero, non come l’altro avrebbe voluto.

“Tu non vuoi me. Per l’appunto, non si tratta del fatto che io ti lasci o meno, si tratta di non lasciarti da solo, perché è questo di cui hai paura. Hai paura di sentirti rifiutato, di non avere più nessuno accanto. Che sia io o qualcun altro... non ti importa davvero” gli disse, più diretto di quanto non avrebbe effettivamente voluto essere, ma sentendosi giunto al limite, al punto che le belle parole non avevano più alcuna importanza.

Yuya si morse un labbro, sciogliendo la presa sul corpo dell’altro e chinando lo sguardo.

“Posso provarci, Kota” mormorò, quasi avesse paura di parlare. “Posso provare ad amarti come vuoi essere amato. Posso provare a farlo, perché tu non sei una persona qualsiasi. Sei tu che mi hai... _salvato_ quando Hikaru mi ha rifiutato. Tu sei quello che mi è sempre rimasto accanto, senza mai chiedere niente in cambio. E io ho vissuto cullato in questa sicurezza, ma... se tu lo vuoi, posso cercare di amarci, sono disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa. Non sai quante volte ho desiderato di poterti amare, senza mai fare realmente nulla, se non odiarmi per il fatto che non ci riuscivo automaticamente” tornò a guardarlo negli occhi, determinato. “Posso amarti. Ma non lasciarmi adesso, ti prego” ripeté, asciugandosi distrattamente l’ennesima lacrima che aveva preso a scorrergli sul volto.

Yabu sospirò.

Non era giusto.

Non era giusto che Yuya piangesse, non era giusto che gli stesse dicendo quelle parole, non era giusto che gli facesse _così_ male.

Lo guardò, cercando di dire a se stesso che vederlo così non gli faceva nessun effetto, ma non ci riuscì.

Chiuse gli occhi, perché non voleva rimanere a guardare.

“Ti offenderesti se qualcuno ti chiamasse ‘tentativo’, vero Yuya?” mormorò, la voce roca e lo sguardo stanco.

Takaki annuì brevemente, tornandogli vicino.

Lentamente, lo avvolse con le proprie braccia, poggiandogli la testa sulla spalla.

“Dimmi che rimarrai. Per favore.” sussurrò, senza rispondere alla domanda del più grande.

Questi sospirò.

Non glielo poteva chiedere.

Non in quel frangente, non mentre lo abbracciava, non mentre la stanza odorava ancora di sesso, non mentre aveva la pelle contro la sua, non mentre aveva fissa in mente l’immagine del suo volto in lacrime.

Yabu amava Yuya, e pensava di amarlo al punto tale da riuscire a fare quello che era più giusto per entrambi, per quanto potesse essere difficile.

Si sbagliava. Mentre lo guardava e la propria mano gravitava intorno alla spalla dell’altro, come per decidersi a toccarlo, Kota capì che non sarebbe stato in grado di andarsene, che nessun umiliazione gli avrebbe fatto lasciare quella stanza, nemmeno il pensiero di non poter avere il cuore di Yuya, perché apparteneva a qualcun altro.

“Promettimi che smetterai di pensare a Hikaru. Promettimi che smetterai di guardarlo con quegli occhi. Promettimi che farai del tuo meglio per dimenticarlo. Promettimi...” si morse un labbro, e finalmente si concesse di toccare il più piccolo. “Promettimi che smetterai di sovrapporre il suo viso al mio ogni volta che siamo insieme, ogni volta in cui mi guardi, ogni volta in cui facciamo sesso. Che non desidererai più essere con lui, ma che ti farai piacere il fatto di stare con me, perché sono io ad essere al tuo fianco, e non Hikaru” concluse, dando finalmente voce a tutti quei pensieri che erano sempre stati nella sua mente dal momento in cui lui e Yuya si erano messi insieme.

Ora che li aveva espressi, si sentiva meglio, eppure stranamente vuoto.

Takaki non gli rispose subito, e lui gliene fu grato.

Soppesò le parole dell’altro, parve riflettere seriamente sulle sue possibilità, sul fatto che potesse realmente mantenere quelle promesse.

E alla fine, annuì.

“Te lo prometto, Kota” disse, per poi lasciarsi andare ad un sospiro.

Il più grande annuì di rimando, poi si distese sul letto, tirandolo giù con sé e stringendo il suo corpo al proprio.

“Non ti lascerò. Non oggi, almeno. Posso aspettare ancora un po’ di tempo, posso lasciarti provare ad amarmi. Ma... non attenderò in eterno, Yuya” asserì, ponendo fine alla conclusione.

Si strinsero l’uno all’altro, cedendo alla stanchezza.

Yabu prese ad accarezzare delicatamente il corpo dell’altro, cullandosi in quella sensazione di calma apparente.

Aveva mentito, consapevolmente.

Non se ne sarebbe andato quel giorno, e non l’avrebbe fatto mai.

Avrebbe continuato a cercare di farsi amare, ma dentro di sé sapeva che per quanto l’altro potesse provarci, un amore forzato non sarebbe mai stato pari ad uno spontaneo.

Sarebbe rimasto accanto a Yuya, accontentandosi di vederlo provare, accontentandosi di quei sorrisi sporadici, sempre sperando che potessero essere sinceri.

Accontentandosi di essere un tentativo.


End file.
